Epic Rap Battles of Richard
Epic Rap Battles of Richard10 is a rap battle series created by Richard10. It uses fictional and nonfictional characters. Requests are welcomed. Season 1 *Connor vs. John Wilkes Boothe: Battle of the assassins. *PewDiePie vs. Tobuscus: Battle of the YouTube sensations. *R. L. Stine vs. K. A. Applegate: Battle of the authors. *Happy Appy vs. Midget Apple: Battle of the apples. *Guy Fawkes vs. The Mask: Battle of the masks. *Fat Albert vs. Gabriel Iglesias: Battle of the obesities. *Larry the Cable Guy vs. The Cable Guy: Battle of the cable guys. *General Cornwallis vs. Dwight D. Eisenhower: Battle of leaders. *Eon Kid vs. Astro Boy: Battle of the metal heroes. *Johnny Test vs. Dexter: Battle of science-affiliated youngsters. Season 1 finale. Season 2 *PewDiePie vs. Tobuscus 2: Rematch. *Jason Aldean vs. Eminem: Battle of which is better: country or rap. *Gordon Freeman vs. Morgan Freeman: Battle of the Freemans. *Ned Flanders vs. Dinkleberg: Battle of the annoying neighbors. *Doc Brown vs. Doctor Who 2: Rematch of the ERBOH. *WALL-E vs. Terminator: Battle of the robots. *Metapod vs. Kakuna: Battle of the cocoons. *Al Calavicci vs. Tupac: Battle of the holograms. *PSY vs. Si: Battle of the Si/PSYs, Jack! *Hatsune Miku vs. Whitney Houston: Battle of the singing divas. Inmortal Legend vs. New Girl. *SkyDoesMinecraft vs. CaptainSparklez: Battle of the Minecraft YouTubers. Season 2 finale. Season 3 *Rainbow Dash vs. Lightning McQueen: Battle of the speeds. *Slenderman vs. Enderman: Obvious. *Iron Man vs. Generator Rex: Battle of the mechanically-enhanced heroes. *Nelson Mandela vs. Rosa Parks: Battle of pacifists. *Daniel Boone vs. Davy Crockett: Battle of the pioneers. *Oliver & Lisa Doulgas vs. Applejack & Rarity: Country & city vs. Country & yuppie. *Maverick vs. Rockford: Battle of the James Garner characters. *Johnny Appleseed vs. Annoying Orange: Apple vs. Orange. *Deadpool vs. Deathstroke vs. Batman: Battle of the masked martial artists. *Rainbow Dash vs. Lightning McQueen 2: Sequel. Season finale. Season 4 *Jack Sparrow vs. Si vs. Sheldon Cooper vs. Robert Downey, Jr. vs. Madea vs. House: Legendary Arguement. *Cheech & Chong vs. Charlie Sheen: Battle of the crackheads. *Ben 10 vs. Ash Ketchum: Battle of the Full-of-Themselves Heroes. *Twilight Sparkle vs. Lex Bookworm: Battle of the Books. *Fluttershy vs. Steve Irwin: Battle of the Animal Lovers. *Dalek vs. P'andor: Beings within a suit. *Doc Brown vs. Doctor Who 3: Rematch again. *Cutie Mark Crusaders vs. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Famous trios. *Johnny Cash vs. Eazy E: Folsom Prison Gangstaz. *Daryl Dixon vs. Tallahassee: Redneck zombie killers. Season 5 *Walter White vs. Elena Sánchez: Drug Lords. *GLaDOS vs. Claptrap: Literally. I have no idea. *History vs Assassin's Creed: Four-on-four battle of the assassins. *YouTubers vs Creepypastas: 4 YouTubers taking on their Creepypasta dopplegangers. *Lee Everett vs O. J. Simpson: African American males tried for killing their significant others. *Justice League vs The Avengers: DC Hero Group vs Marvel Hero Group. *Deadpool vs. Pinkie Pie: Do I even need to say it? *Iron Man vs. Cyborg: Robotic hero (Marvel) vs. Robotic hero (DC) *John Pemberton vs. Caleb Bradham: Coke vs. Pepsi. Holiday/Important Date Specials ANY THAT WERE MISSED WILL BE PUT IN AT SOME POINT. *Alanomaly vs. Noah Drye: YouTubing friends who both started in March, 2014. Put in this section as it was thought just up before Richard/Alanomaly's birthday. *Frédéric Bartholdi vs. Thomas Jefferson: Statue of Liberty vs. U.S. Declaration of Independence. July 4th Special. *Peter McGuire vs. Matthew Maguire: Labor Day Creator. Labor Day Special. *Christopher Columbus vs. Ferdinand Magellan: Battle of the New World Explorers. Columbus Day Special. *Frankenstein vs. Dracula: Monsters. Halloween Special. *Forrest Gump vs. Clint Eastwood: Veterans. Veterans' Day Special. *Princess Celestia vs. Princess Luna: Sun vs. Moon. Daylight Savings Time Special. *Squanto vs. Genghis Khan: Thanks vs. Greed. Thanksgiving/Black Friday Special. *Antiochus III vs. Antiochus IV Epiphanes: Dad vs. Son. Hanukkah Special. *Hirohito vs. Franklin D. Roosevelt: Japan vs. America. Pearl Harbor/Hiroshima/Nagasaki Special. *Ebenezer Scrooge vs. Grinch: Non-believers. Christmas Special. *Father Time vs. Old Eon: New Years vs. End of an Eon. New Years Special. *Martin Luther King, Jr. vs. James Earl Ray: Pacifist vs. Assassinator. Martin Luther King, Jr. Day Special. *George Washington vs. Barack Obama: 1st President vs. Current President. Presidents' Day Special. *Lucky the Leprechaun vs. Saint Patrick: Battle of the Irish. St. Patrick's Day Special. *Easter Bunny vs. Tooth Fairy: Battle of the Mythical Creatures. Easter Special. Rewritten Battles *Connor Kenway vs. John Wilkes Booth Unnumbered Future Battles *Doctor Strange vs. Baron Mordo: Marvel enemies. *The Doctor vs. The Doctor: Battle of all the known Doctors. Unnumbered In-The-Works Battles *Mario Andretti vs. Brad Keselowski: Battle of the NASCAR drivers. Possible Future Rap Battles *Notch vs. Ole Kirk Christiansen (or Michelangelo Buonarroti) (Minecraft vs Legos, or a digital sculptor vs real sculptor) *Spike vs. Toothless (Dragons) *Mordecai & Rigby vs. Finn & Jake (Popular cartoon duos) *Lorax vs. ??? *Grim vs. Jack Skellington (Skeltons) *Bleeding Scream vs. ??? *Derpy Hooves vs. Clumsy Smurf (Derp vs Clumsy) *Malware vs. Norton Internet Security (Virus vs Anti-virus) *Dick Grayson vs. Jason Todd vs. Tim Drake vs. Damian Wayne (Robin royale) *Katniss Everdeen vs. Joan of Arc (or Daryl Dixon, Robin Hood, Legolas, Tris Prior) (Girls on fire, or people famous for shooting arrows, or main characters of popular books with movie adaptions.) *Dovahkiin vs Lief Erikson (Viking-like warrior vs viking-like explorer) *TMNT vs ??? *The Three Stooges vs Ed, Edd, n Eddy (Goofy trios) *Lilo & Stich vs Finn & Jake (Human and creature vs Human and creature) Category:Series